I'm Waiting
by Bela-chan
Summary: Quero apenas que a lua, ou quem quer que seja, me explique pq me sinto tão sozinho enquanto ele não chega, e por que tenho tanto medo que ele não venha. SLASH. Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter


**Título:** I'm Waiting

**Autora:** Bela-chan

**Classificação:** M

**Shipper: **Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu, é da Rowling, só estou usando e abusando dos personagens a meu bel-prazer.

**Avisos: **Contém Slash, ou seja, homens deliciosos fazendo coisas deliciosas. Se não gosta, feche a página e evite aborrecimentos para mim e para você.

**Comentários: **Essa fic foi escrita como um presenteà **Tachel Black,** em comemoração do Amigo Oculto realizado na PotterSlashFics. Minha primeira Drarry, espero que gostem!

* * *

**I'm Waiting**

Vejamos... Eu deveria começar essa história com alguma descrição maravilhosa, de impacto. Algo do tipo: "Era uma noite sem estrelas, apenas a lua estava presente naquele céu quase negro, derramando sobre a Torre de Astronomia seu maravilhoso brilho prateado".

Sim, seria um começo perfeito para uma história perfeita. SE eu me importasse com essas coisas. Vamos ser sinceros, que relevância tem a cor do céu, ou o que a lua derrama na Torre?

O que importa nessa história sou eu, o que eu estou fazendo, o que estou pensando, e não o que alguma lua estúpida faz ou deixa de fazer.

Mesmo pensando assim, não consigo deixar de ficar aqui, sentado sobre uma mesa enquanto observo essa lua que acabei de chamar de estúpida. Parado e pensando, pensando tanto que acho que meu cérebro vai explodir. Querendo que ela desça das alturas e me explique o por quê de eu estar aqui esperando por uma pessoa que nem em meus sonhos mais delirantes imaginei um dia esperar.

Quero apenas que a lua, ou quem quer que seja, me explique pq me sinto tão sozinho enquanto ele não chega, e por que tenho tanto medo que ele não venha.

Será que a lua teria essa resposta? Duvido muito. Ela está distante demais do mundo para saber o que é sentir isso. Sentir fraqueza. Porque eu, ao que parece, me transformei em um fraco que fala com luas e espera por quem não vem.

Meu pai morreria de desgosto se visse isso. De ver o que seu único filho, seu orgulho, se tornou. E justamente por quem.

Meu corpo já está dolorido de ficar sentando em cima dessa mesa dura, e eu me levando e me estico todo, ouvindo meus ossos estralarem. Depois, me aproximo da murada – que é quase da minha altura - e me debruço sobre ela, cruzando meus braços e apoiando minha cabeça em cima deles.

Eu queria poder sentir raiva por estar aqui esperando, por estar me sentindo nervoso com a possibilidade de levar um bolo. Mas tudo o que sinto é medo que ele não apareça.

Ele já deveria ter chegado há 15 minutos, e até agora nada. Cansei de esperar.

Malfoys não esperam. Nunca. E eu já estou cansado de ser o que não sou por causa dele.

Eu me viro e caminho até a saída quando ouço o barulho da porta sendo destrancada e aberta. Sinto uma sensação de alívio percorrendo meu corpo enquanto meus olhos ansiosos vêem Harry Potter surgir por debaixo de sua capa da invisibilidade.

_Ele veio!_, grita aquela vozinha excitada dentro da minha mente, fazendo com que eu me perguntasse, pela milésima vez nessas últimas três semanas, de onde ela teria saído.

- Sinto muito pelo atraso – ele diz, embora não pareça sentir nenhum remorso – Fiquei jogando xadrez de bruxo com Ron e perdi a hora.

Filho da mãe. Como ele ousa me dizer isso assim, com essa cara, como se eu tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para ficar esperando por ele? Senti toda a empolgação de segundos atrás ser substituída pela raiva, outro sentimento sempre presente quando o assunto era Harry Potter.

- Deveria ter continuado jogando xadrez com o Weasel, Potter. Eu estou indo embora.

Isso é uma coisa que eu faço bem: dar a última palavra e sair. Causa efeito, sabe? Foi o que tentei fazer naquela hora, rumando em direção à saída sem olhar para ele. É claro que eu não queria ir. Queria ficar ali, com ele, para mergulhar novamente naquela insanidade que estávamos vivendo há três semanas.

Eu sabia que ele também queria isso, e sabia que ele não me deixaria ir embora. E foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Potter apenas deu um passo para o lado, bloqueando minha passagem e ficando a centímetros de mim. Então deu aquele sorrisinho irônico que me faz ter vontade de esmurrá-lo.

- É que o jogo ficou sem-graça depois de um tempo. Então me lembrei de você.

Às vezes acho que é uma espécie de fetiche que ele tem, me irritar até me fazer explodir. Suponho que sofrer várias tentativas de assassinato desde o primeiro ano de vida deixaram-no viciado em correr perigo.

- Grato pela recordação – respondi, com sarcasmo – Mas você deveria ter ficado com o pobretão. Aposto que ele adoraria te dar o que você veio buscar aqui.

Pronto, lá vamos nós de novo. Vira e mexe caímos nesse assunto. Estou parecendo uma daquelas namoradas chatas com ciúmes do melhor amigo do namorado. Que vergonha.

Mas é que essa história ofende minha inteligência. Ninguém me convence que, depois de todo esse tempo, ele e o Weasley são só amigos.

Tudo bem que Weasel é um pé-rapado estúpido, mas ele não é cego, e ninguém que tenha olhos e durma durante _seis anos_ no mesmo quarto que Harry Potter deixaria de se interessar por ele. Por favor, né? Não é todo dia que se encontra um moreno de olhos verdes sensacionais dando sopa por aí. Menos ainda um que seja considerado a salvação de todo o Mundo Mágico, e ainda te considere seu melhor amigo.

Depois de tantos anos, aposto que o pulso de Weasley já deve estar praticamente aniquilado.

Fiquei esperando pela negativa de sempre, e me surpreendi quando Potter me abraçou pela cintura e aproximou a boca da minha orelha esquerda. Pensei que ele fosse me beijar, e já estava sentindo arrepios de antecipação quando ouvi aquela voz murmurando com malícia:

- É que ele eu já conheço de cor... Agora quero decorar você, Malfoy.

Sim, eu estremeci... de raiva, de ódio, de ciúmes. Ah, eu ia matá-lo! Essa noite seria a última de Harry Potter. Eu faria o que ninguém tinha conseguido até agora, e talvez até ganhasse uma medalha do Lord das Trevas por serviços prestados.

Ergui os braços e tentei empurrá-lo para longe, mas ele tinha me abraçado justamente por causa disso.

- Então vai lá! – exclamei, loucamente enciumado – Vai correr atrás daquele...

Não terminei a frase, porque ele me calou colando sua boca na minha. Mas não correspondi, estava com tanta raiva que só conseguia pensar que ele me beijava pra impedir que eu ofendesse seu _amiguinho._

Comecei a me debater mas ainda assim não conseguia me soltar. Quando foi que ele ficou tão forte? Enquanto isso ele me mantinha colado a ele, apertando minha cintura com um braço e minhas costas com o outro.

Minha boca já estava ficando dolorida quando ele finalmente interrompeu o beijo, ainda sem deixar que eu me afastasse dele. Nos encaramos e eu lancei-lhe meu olhar mais mortal, enquanto ele continuava com aquele sorrisinho sacana.

- Me solta.

- Não.

- Eu vou embora.

- Não vai. Não vou deixar.

- Vai pro inferno, Potter!

- Sabe por que eu gosto tanto de te provocar? – ele perguntou, deslizando a mão que estava nas minhas costas – É que você fica ainda mais lindo quando está com raiva.

Ahh, que clichê barato! Não acredito que vivi pra ouvir isso. Mas, como sempre acontece com todos os clichês ditos na hora certa, esse me deixou momentaneamente sem fala, embora eu ainda me esforçasse para continuar emburrado.

Potter, usando o instinto de sobrevivência que já o salvou tantas vezes, percebeu que eu vacilei, e se aproveitou disso para dar o golpe de misericórdia.

- Fique aqui comigo, Draco – ele murmurou, acariciando minha nuca – Você sabe que foi o único.

Pronto, acabou comigo com menos de dez palavras. Era uma batalha perdida, ambos sabíamos disso. E isso se tornou ainda mais claro quando ele me beijou, forçando seus lábios contra os meus enquanto me invadia com aquela língua que sempre me tirava o fôlego – onde quer que ela estivesse.

Gemi contra os lábios dele, e me agarrei em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que ele descia as mãos e segurava meu traseiro, me apertando de encontro a ele.

- Adoro quando você geme – ele murmurou, me empurrando devagar até que eu encostasse na mesa atrás de mim. – Adoro saber que você gosta quando te toco.

- Sim – murmurei, jogando a cabeça para trás quando Potter começou a beijar meu pescoço, deixando o caminho livre para os lábios dele.

Eu sentia minha consciência indo para o espaço rapidamente. Já mal conseguia me lembrar do motivo para ter me irritado com ele, só sabia que era por causa de um tal de Weesel, Weezy, Weazal... Algo assim.

Imagino que isso possa espantar algumas pessoas mais desavisadas, que devem estar se perguntando onde foi parar toda aquela inimizade que havia entre Potter e eu. Talvez eu devesse ter começado essa história contando o que aconteceu para que acabássemos nos atracando em cima de uma mesa na Torre de Astronomia.

Mas francamente, você quer mesmo que eu interrompa essa parte da história para narrar algum flashback que, vamos ser sinceros, não é nem de longe tão interessante quanto o que está se desenrolando em cima dessa mesa?

Ahá, eu sabia que não ia querer!

Ele ainda estava beijando meu pescoço quando comecei a arrancar suas roupas. Estava com pressa, a última vez tinha sido há cinco dias e eu precisava desesperadamente sentir aquela pele contra a minha novamente.

Potter se afastou um pouco para facilitar meu trabalho, e imediatamente retirei seu casaco e praticamente arranquei sua blusa. Quando estava desabotoando sua calça olhei de relance em seu rosto, e vi que ele estava observando todos os meus movimentos.

Senti meu rosto esquentando, e fiz o que costumo fazer quando me pegam fazendo alguma coisa errada. Ataquei.

- O que tanto olha, Potter? – perguntei, tentando soar agressivo, mas a minha voz saiu vergonhosamente rouca.

- Estou aqui pensando onde foi parar aquele loiro frio que conheci – respondeu ele.

- Se descobrir, me avise – murmurei, mais para mim do que para ele, enquanto enfiava a mão dentro da calça já aberta e acariciava o membro dele, que já estava completamente ereto.

- Aviso nada – ele disse, sua respiração se acelerando com as minhas carícias.

As mãos dele começaram a me despir com pressa, e em poucos instantes eu já estava completamente nu e ele tinha retirado o que restava de sua roupa.

Então entramos naquele redemoinho de prazer que sempre nos acometia quanto começávamos a nos tocar. Ele agarrava meus cabelos e forçava minha cabeça contra ele, enquanto eu retribuía mordendo seu peito, deixando uma trilha de marcas vermelhas na pele sensível enquanto ia descendo cada vez mais.

Logo eu estava ajoelhado em frente a ele, segurando sua ereção com as duas mãos enquanto beijava-o do jeito que sabia que ele gostava, lambendo-o e chupando-o com vagareza para em seguida imprimir um ritmo mais forte.

Ouvi Potter tentando conter um gemido, mas eu sabia que ele logo estaria gritando. Ele sempre tentava se controlar e resistir às minhas carícias, mas nunca conseguia. E não havia nada que eu adorava mais do que fazê-lo se render a mim.

Senti quando o membro dele ficou mais duro e pulsante, e sabia que agora não demoraria muito para que ele gozasse. Já me preparava para sentir minha boca sendo inundada quando Potter me puxou pelos cabelos e me ergueu.

- Não... – comecei, mas Potter não me deixou falar.

Ele me beijou com paixão e me colocou em cima da mesa, abrindo minhas pernas e se colocando entre elas.

Eu sentia a língua dele devastando minha boca e roubando todo meu fôlego, enquanto as mãos dele percorriam dos meus joelhos ao meu traseiro, apertando minha carne com força.

Eu gemi alto, a intensidade e a brutalidade daquelas carícias me causando dor e prazer. Ele interrompeu o beijo e me encarou, os olhos verdes brilhando de luxúria. Ele já me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu enlouquecia quando ele me marcava daquele jeito. E que não agüentaria aquilo por muito tempo.

Ele se afastou de mim e se abaixou no amontoado que eram nossas roupas, pegando minha varinha entre elas e murmurando um feitiço com ela.

Harry Potter havia me lançado um feitiço lubrificante usando minha própria varinha. Oh, Lucius, você não merecia isso!

Suspirei fundo quando senti Potter se posicionando entre minhas pernas, e deitei sobre a mesa enquanto ele puxava meu quadril para frente, encaixando nossos corpos e apoiando minhas pernas em seus ombros.

Acho que tivemos a mesma idéia, porque assim que ele começou a me penetrar eu dei um impulso para frente para forçá-lo a entrar de uma vez, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se lançava com tudo para dentro de mim. Os dois movimentos sincronizados me fizeram gritar ao ser preenchido de uma vez, a sensação nítida de estar sendo partido em dois.

Aquilo assustou Potter, que tentou se desvencilhar e sair de dentro de mim, mas eu consegui segurá-lo com as minhas pernas enquanto sussurrava que estava tudo bem.

Você pode achar que eu sou um tremendo masoquista, mas tinha alguma coisa de profundamente erótica em sentir dor ao ser possuído por Harry Potter. Não me peça para explicar, só quem viveu isso pode saber. Era uma mistura de sensações, agonia e êxtase que se mesclavam enquanto eu sentia meu corpo sendo tomado daquele jeito.

Aos poucos meu corpo se acostumou ao dele, e Potter voltou a se mexer, entrando e saindo devagar como se ainda estivesse com medo de me machucar. Mas eu já não sentia mais dor, e quando ele percebeu isso seus movimentos de tornaram mais fortes e profundos, todo seu autocontrole se esvaindo à medida que suas estocadas ficavam cada vez mais rápidas.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, só sei que no final nós já não sabíamos de quem eram os gemidos e gritos que ecoavam pela Torre de Astronomia, e nem o que eles diziam.

Meu último pensamento lúcido antes de me esvair junto com Potter foi que tinha valido a pena esperar por ele.

oOo

Eu já tinha me vestido e observava Potter terminando abotoando sua camisa. Impressionante como as coisas mais simples nele prendiam a minha atenção.

Ele terminou e caminhou em direção à porta, cobrindo-se com sua capa de invisibilidade e saindo da Torre.

- Quinta-feira que vem no mesmo horário? – ele perguntou, apenas sua cabeça aparecendo no vão da porta.

Lembrei de tudo o que passei para encontrá-lo hoje, da aflição de não saber se ele apareceria, do seu atraso, da minha raiva quando ele disse que demorou por ter ficado com o Weasley... Eu ia agüentar passar por isso de novo?

Abri a boca para dizer que não, mas a resposta que saiu foi a que ele queria.

- Claro...

Ele assentiu e desapareceu embaixo da capa, fechando a porta quando saiu.

- ... Harry. – murmurei.

Decididamente, estou ferrado.

**FIM **

* * *

**N/A:** Eu releio e releio essa fic, e cada vez a acho mais estranha... o.o

O que vcs acham?

* * *


End file.
